


Your Every Move

by kelex



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people close to Veronica wonder what's going on with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Every Move

Duncan tried to close his ears to the moaning coming from Logan's bedroom. Meg had made those kinds of noises when they'd been together; loud, soft, harsh, whispery, sweet. He had made them too, in answer to Meg's. There had been sweat, too, eye-stinging and sticky sweet, plastering Meg's blond hair across her forehead.

He didn't know if Veronica sweat. He'd never seen her face flush red hot, never seen her hair in disarray and clinging to her cheeks and forehead. He had no idea what Veronica's lust felt like, didn't know her intensity.

But apparently, Logan knew very well.

\- = - = -

Sweat soaked the crisp white sheets of Logan's bed, staining them and turning the rich fabric nearly translucent. It simply served to make the sheets slick and easy to slide against as they fucked. 

Because there was no other word for their frenzied, almost animalistic mating; Veronica writhed over him, breasts perfectly proportioned and bouncing as she arched her back. Each arch pushed her further onto Logan's cock as he thrust into her wet pussy. 

He grunted as she moaned, fingers mauling her hips as he held her down, getting off on watching her writhe, marveling at her angelic ecstasy.

\- = - = -

Weevil was never fooled by the "Out Of Order" sign hanging on the girls' bathroom door, especially when he pushed at the door and couldn't budge it. More than once he'd leaned against the lockers on the other side of the hallway and watched Veronica come out of the bathroom, smoothing her hair down and yanking the sign off the door, crumpling it to shove in the nearest trash can. 

More than once he'd stayed a little while longer and seen Logan slip out like a snake and slither off to his class, barely on time before the bell rung.

\- = - = - 

Wallace doesn't understand how someone as observant as Veronica Mars can miss the obvious. Even he's seen the way Weevil watches her when she's with Logan, with that combination of jealousy and want and resignation. He gets it, too; he's not white, nor is he a rich 09er, like Duncan or Troy or Leo or Logan. Which means that for all of his friendship with her, Veronica's never going to see him as anything more. Which he's okay with, all things considered, especially since their parents are dating. That'd just be weird. 

He's just not sure Weevil's okay with it.

\- = - = - 

Keith wasn't sure what was up with his daughter. He knew she made some... unorthodox friends over the last year, and he didn't even raise an eyebrow when she came home on the back of the Navarro boy's motorcycle, though he didn't like it. He really didn't like her dating Duncan Kane, but he liked Logan Echolls even less. He'd have been much happier if she was dating a nice, normal boy, and not one of them. 

But, he reflected, sipping coffee as Eli Navarro dropped Veronica off at their complex, good people were hard to come by in Neptune.

\- = - = -

She'd left his house hours ago in her car, but she was finally coming home on the back of Weevil Navarro's motorcycle. Logan watched quietly, parked between streetlights across from her complex. 

His teeth gritted as she got off and gave Weevil a kiss on the cheek with the helmet, then gripped the steering wheel tightly as Weevil gave her an obvious once-over, waiting until she was completely out of sight before pulling away. 

He couldn't help wondering if Veronica was going to be like Lilly, slumming with a biker, and couldn't help wondering why he was going to put up with it again.

\- = - = -

"Thanks for the lift." Veronica handed Weevil the helmet back and kissed his cheek. "I owe you. Didn't want to wait for the tow truck by myself. Not in that neighborhood."

Weevil flicked his eyes over her, head to toe and back to her face before giving a jerk of his head. "No problem, V. Always happy to rescue the damsel in distress." A charming grin. "White's my color."

She smiled, cheeks dimpling and head tilting to give him a quizzical look before she disappeared into the complex. Weevil watched her close the gate behind her, and then roared off. 

\- = - = -

Keith was sipping coffee when his daughter came through the door. "Wallace called, sweetie. He wants to meet you tonight at the library for homework." He didn't say anything about the motorcycle, just watched over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Okay, Dad." Veronica kissed his cheek too, and dug out her cell phone and car keys as she disappeared into the bedroom. "The alternator belt snapped, I got Triple-A to tow the LeBaron in, and Weevil picked me up," she called out as she changed clothes. "I'll get Wallace to pick me up."

"Home by midnight, Veronica. It's a school night."

The End


End file.
